Phantom Planet (REWRITE)
by mikaela2015
Summary: (SEQUEL TO WHATEVER IT TAKES) Team Phantom has managed to get the stop Plasmius once again, however they now face a new danger. Not only must they deal with the new ghost fighting team Master's Blasters, but they also must stop a huge asteroid from destroying earth!
1. Chapter 1- Masters Blasters

**Authors Note:**

 **Hey guys well this is the sequel to my previous story, Whatever It Takes.**

 **Just a recap, Danny's parents and Valerie now know Danny's secret thanks to Plasmius and now Frostbite has asked Danny and his friends help to retrieve the Infi-Map from Vlad.**

 **Anyway this is a rewrite of Phantom Planet. Enjoy!**

 **CHAPTER 1**

In the deep void of space just at the rings of Saturn, a natural ghost portal opened and suddenly Vlad Plasmius comes out wearing an oxygen helmet.

"What a glorious morning! Defeating Frostbite and pilfering the all-powerful Infi-Map. If this keeps up, I should be ruling the galaxy by lunch", Vlad exclaimed as he pulled out the map and gazed upon it with an evil grin. His grin suddenly turned into anger as an ecto blast, hit the antenna off the top of his helmet.

He turned around and out through the portal was the Spectre Speeder! Inside was Danny Phantom along with his friends Sam, Tucker and Valerie. Danny picked up the speaker mic and announced, "Kitchen's closed Plasmius! Give us back the map!"

Tucker then pushed the fire buttons on the steering wheel and fired another ecto blast, Vlad however merely shielded himself against the blast. In the second compartment of the Spectre Speeder, Danny and Valerie got their space gear ready, closed the doors to the driver's side and then Danny said, "Let's rock!

"3, 2, 1 PUNCH IT!" Sam shouted and then pushed the button to open the door. Danny and Valerie flew out and charged at Vlad. Vlad tried firing several blasts of power at them, but the two flew out of the way, Valerie then fired her own blasts at him and managed to hit him once in the chest, blasting him back a few feet.

"I know you're a lost guy Vlad, but no map is gonna help you find your way. You need therapy for that!", Danny said as he blasted an ecto ray at him, Vlad shielded it but the force of the blast knocked him back a few feet, Danny then made a giant snowball and threw it at Vlad. Vlad had no time to react when he was suddenly frozen solid, Danny flew up to him and phased the map off his belt using his intangibility.

Sam and Tucker came up to them and then Danny said as he phased him and Valerie inside the vehicle and said to Vlad, "Seriously dude, get some therapy" and then they flew off towards the portal.

Vlad then broke the ice in sheer anger and tried blasting at them again, however one of blast accidently hit the fusion reactor of his satellite that floated in space and it caught on fire.

"The fusion reactor! If the flames reach it it'll explode!", Vlad shouted and then he quickly phased inside and sat down in his own version of the Spectre Speeder that the Fenton's owned. He then shouted in anger as he flew off from the satellite, "Destroying my satellite, taking my map and mocking my mental health! It's time I finish off Danny Phantom once and for all!"

As Vlad left, the satellite exploded and the force that came from it, caused a large green asteroid to drift off from the rings of Saturn and it was now heading in the direction towards EARTH!

Two days later, there were no more ghost trouble and the four friends were able to relax for the rest of the weekend. The four of them were walking home from school after having a good day, with no ghost attacks.

"Ah, it's good to be back on sweet old terra firma", Sam said as they continued to walk down the street.

"I thought you liked being in space Sam, all that infinite darkness everywhere" Danny said.

Sam then laughed a little bit and said, "Yeah well I like mine with a little less gravity and a little more oxygen"

"It was cool that we were able to help Frostbite get the Infi-Map back" Tucker said as placed the map back in his bag. Valerie then asked, "Speaking of which, when do we give it to Frostbite?"

"Well Frostbite told me that we can hold onto it for a while. Their rebuilding the room it was in and creating a better security system to make sure it doesn't get stolen again. In the meantime I'm with Sam, it's good to be back where everything is normal" Danny answered.

The four then stopped in their tracks when they heard, "ATTENTION AMITY PARK! THE FENTON'S ARE ON PATROL! REST ASSSURED THE STREETS ARE SAFE!"

It was Jack and Maddie Fenton, driving the RV down the road like crazy! Ever since they found out about his secret, they did their best to help Danny out with ghost fighting. Jack then accidently crashed into a fire hydrant and caused water to explode out of it.

"CITY WATER SUPPLY IS OKAY!" Jack then announced through the speakers. They both climbed out and walked towards Danny and the others. Danny smiled at his parents, he knew they were just trying to help him.

Suddenly Danny's ghost sense went off and an explosion was heard from an electrical store. It was Technus, stealing electronic devices.

"There's nothing like a lazy day of shopping, lattes and scaring off underpaid employees! BOO!" Technus shouted and caused an employee to run like a coward. Danny transformed into his ghost half and punched Technus out of the store. Technus then morphed together all different types of technology with a car to create a fighting robot.

As Danny fought the robot, it was suddenly destroyed by a red blast. All of them turned around and saw three teenagers, two boys and one girl in ghost hunting gear and captured Technus in less than thirty seconds.

"Ghost has been captured" The first one that went by the name of Download said and then all three of them shouted, "MASTER'S BLASTERS STOP DISASTERS!" A crowd gathered around them, cheering at their heroics.

"Who are they?" Valerie asked all of them including Maddie and Jack looked at them in confusion.

The girl ghost hunter whose name was Vid, pointed her arm out to reveal a video of Vlad Masters.

The video started playing and Vlad announced, "Greetings citizens! I hope you've enjoyed this presentation of Amity Park's newest teen ghost fighting team, Master's Blasters"

All of them asked in unison, "Master's Blasters?"

The video continued, "As mayor, I provided city funding for this top notch group. Equipped with the latest teen technology, they're going to stop ghosts and succeed where Danny Phantom has so obviously failed"

"Teen ghost fighters?" Sam said. "Teen technology?" Tucker then said. "Where Danny Phantom has so obviously failed?" Danny said.

The video then continued, "My plan is very simple, out with the old and in with the new. And the old should give up now if he knows what's good for him!"

Danny glared at the image of Vlad as the video finished, the ghost fighters then ran back to their own vehicle and drove off in top speed!

Danny then said, "If Vlad's funding them, then they're definitely up to something"

"I agree. Somethings definitely not right here" Maddie said.

Sam then thought of something and then said, "They can't fight ghosts if there aren't any around right?"

All of them said in unison, "Uh, right" Sam then continued, "Then you just fight ghosts like crazy!"

"Yeah remind everyone that there's no better ghost fighter than Danny Phantom!" Valerie exclaimed.

Danny smiled at the idea and said, "Your right! I'll just show them whose boss around here. Buckle up guys, Operation Danny Phantom Rocks is about to begin!"


	2. Chapter 2- Operation Danny Phantom Rocks

**CHAPTER 3**

The following day Undergrowth attacked, Danny had charged at him with an ecto blast ready, however Undergrowth shot thorns at him. Danny had no time to react or deflect the thorns, ripping at his suit until only his boxers was left. With Danny defeated, Master's Blasters showed up and cut Undergrowth down, Download then captured Undergrowth within their ghost containment devices.

More ghost fights followed and Danny still couldn't catch a break, no matter how hard he tried Master's Blasters were always there to capture the ghosts, while Danny was left with always getting his costume ruined, followed by having his picture placed in the newspaper.

A few days later, a parade was given to Master's Blasters for their continuing success, the team was gliding down the street with Vlad Masters throwing action figures of themselves to the children, but of course not everyone was joining in on the celebrations. Watching the parade from the sidelines was Danny, Tucker, Sam and Valerie.

Tucker was looking at the pictures taken of Danny in the newspaper and said, "Hmmm, three news photos of you in your underwear. Nine more and you can have your own calendar"

"This is serious Tucker! As far as the towns concerned, Vlad's goons have totally replaced Danny Phantom" Danny said. A parent turned around suddenly and said, "Did you say Danny Phantom? He's wonderful!" and then her son said while holding a Danny Phantom doll, "He's my hero!"

Danny smiled at the thought that there are still people supporting him, until the kid was given a Master's Blasters doll and the mother said, "But he's yesterday's news! Master's Blasters gave us cool stuff!" Her then son then yelled out, "MASTER'S BLASTERS STOP DISASTERS!" and then threw away the Danny Phantom doll.

Danny's hopes were crushed once again, Sam walked up to him and said, 'Cheer up Danny, all you have to do is make everyone see you for the hero we know you are"

"Sam's right Danny, we know you can do it and we'll be right there to help" Valerie said placing a hand on Danny's shoulder.

Tucker then suggested, "Maybe you should try a new slogan? Danny Phantom stops…Uh nothing rhymes with Phantom"

All four of them heard screams everywhere and Danny immediately started running shouting, "I'M GOING GHOST!" As he flew up in the sky, he saw a giant green ghost coming down the street. He flew up behind it and shouted to everyone, "Check this out everyone. There's not a ghost that can stand up to Danny Phantom! The original teen ghost fighter!"

He then shot an ecto blast at hit, causing a hole through its mouth, he then realized he blasted a paraded balloon that looked like a ghost! The balloon began to fall and was about to hit Tucker, Sam and Valerie, Danny was about to go and save them but was stopped by Master's Blasters, who flew down and stopped the balloon.

The crowd roared in anger at Danny for the mistake he had made, Vlad then appeared as announced, "Yes, as you can see Amity Park is in much cooler, safer hands thanks to Master's Blasters"

The crowd cheered and Vlad gave Danny an evil grin and Danny returned a glare at him, frustrated at what Vlad had done. Danny then flew to his home and transformed back into his human half, he walked into the kitchen and sat down in sadness, Maddie and Jack noticed this from the doorway and sat down with him to try and talk to him.

"Danny are you alright?" Maddie asked.

Danny sighed and then answered, "Not really. The people in this town now want Master's Blasters to protect them, I nearly hurt my friends because I thought a parade balloon was a ghost and now the town hates Danny Phantom"

"Son don't worry about what happened. The parade balloon was an accident and I'm sure the whole town doesn't hate you" Jack said.

"We support you honey and we always will" Maddie added.

"It just seems like I'm no longer wanted anymore. I'm just gonna go to my room, I'll be down when dinner's ready" Danny said and then walked to his room, Maddie and Jack then looked down in sadness that they couldn't help their son.

Danny went into his room and plopped down on the bed, he then winced a bit as a quick shot of pain came from the scar that Vlad had given him when they were captured a few weeks ago, he could still feel the pain sometimes but it hadn't bothered him a lot. Every time he looked at the mark, it was a constant reminder of the nightmare him, his family and his friends went through.

" _Let's face it, I'm a failure and the town has now got better protectors than me"_ Danny thought in his head as he continued to think about the past week.


	3. Chapter 3- Danny's decision

**CHAPTER 3**

The next day at Fenton Works, everyone was down in the lab as Jack and Maddie were working on the Fenton Portal. All of them noticed that Danny was still upset and gloomy and who could blame him? Vlad has practically sent Danny into hiding and taken away all those who supported him before Masters Blasters.

"Vlad must be definitely up to something. But what is the question" Jack said before pulling down his welding mask and going back to the portal.

"I guess all we can do for now is wait until we can figure this out" Jazz said and then looked at her brother who continued to sit there in gloom.

"Why are your folks messing with the Fenton Portal?" Valerie asked, Jazz then answered, "Dad's breaking it down to stage one, so he can update the software. He said that this way, he'll be able to help Danny catch ghosts and download songs faster"

"Okay science is awesome" Tucker commented.

Sam walked up to Danny and said to him as she looked at the portal, "It kind of looks the same way it did, when you got your powers Danny" Danny then said to her, "Can we stop talking about my powers please? There causing me nothing but problems lately, I'm starting to think that maybe we'd be better off without them"

Maddie then stopped working and walked up to her son and said, "Danny don't say that. It's who you are and whatever problems that come, we'll face them together"

Danny continued to look down sadly at the ground, Jack stopped working too and walked over to the computer to check out some of the wiring and then announced, "Okay Maddie I'm gonna take a break and hey later I'll let you rub my feet and remember I have banyans" and then he walked gleefully upstairs as Maddie whispered, "Good thing I'm wearing gloves"

Danny then stood up and looked at the portal, he then thought out loud, "This thing gave me my powers, I wonder if…"

"Danny what are you thinking?" Jazz asked in concern.

"Give me one good reason why I should keep my powers?" Danny asked and then Tucker answered, "You're the target of hundreds of evil ghosts!" which earned him glares from everyone as he said, "Oh wait, that's a bad one. I'll go back to rhyming phantom" and then he backed away.

"Danny think of all the good you've done and are doing. If you take away your powers away now…" Sam started reasoning but she was interrupted by the sound of the door bell ringing.

Jack walked to the front door and when he opened the door, he was blasted by a red net that pinned him to the wall and gave them a quick electric shock. To everyone's surprise it was Masters Blasters who shot the net at them.

"Jack Fenton, our readings indicate an ectoplasmic entity on the premises" Vid said as they entered the house. Download then continued, "By order of the Mayor, you're under arrest for harbouring a ghost"

" _They'll hurt Danny!"_ Jack screamed in his head as he was dragged out of the house by Masters Blasters.

The five teenagers and Maddie watched the scene from the doorway of the kitchen and then Danny said, "That does it! I'M GOING GHOST!" and then he flew down the staircase to the lab as he transformed into his ghost half.

He began typing different codes on the control panel of the portal while saying, "Can't catch ghosts anymore, almost hurt my friends and now my dad is arrested because of me!" The portal began to power up and then he walked inside the portal and was about to push the button when he heard his mother shout, "DANNY STOP! This isn't the way!"

"You're a hero Danny! We can talk about this" Sam then tried and then Valerie said, "Please don't do this"

"Don't do it dude! We'll something that rhymes with Phantom!" Tucker then shouted.

"I'm sorry guys" Danny said and with that, he pushed the on button. Red lights shone around him as the portal hummed and then before he knew it, he was struck by the electrical currents. He screamed as large amounts of pain hit his body.

The others couldn't bear to watch anymore, on the control panel of the portal it showed the image of Danny's ghost half being removed from his DNA structure. The red light on top of the portal exploded and the machine stopped and out from the smoke, out came Danny with his shirt and jeans ripped in a few places and a streak of white hair on his head. He weakly walked out and then fell to the ground, Valerie and Sam picked him up and all of them moved out of the way just as the rest of the portal broke down.

"DANNY! Can you hear me? How do you feel?" Sam asked as she placed her hand on his chest, Danny then placed his hand on top of hers and whispered out, "Human" and then he fainted from the pain.

The others gasped in shock as Tucker asked, "Did he just do what I think he just did?"

"You mean step back into the Fenton Portal, remove his ghost powers and revert his DNA back to that of a normal human" Jazz said in one breath and then Tucker just said, "I was gonna say go un-ghost, but that works too"

Suddenly Masters Blasters entered the lab as Vid said, "Greetings dudes! We're here to like sweep the premises for signs of any ecto activity" and then Download continued, "Just go about your business, were not even here"

The three then started to scan the lab with their scanners, when the scanners came up to Danny nothing happened. Thrash then confirmed, "Place is clean, no ectos" and with that they left the lab.

Danny then woke up groaning as he asked, "What…what happened?" He then stood up and then started to inspect himself, he then asked, "Did it work?"

He walked over to the mirror and looked at himself as Maddie explained, "You didn't register on the Blaster's scanners"

Danny then smiled as he decided to try turning into his ghost form and shouted, 'I'M GOING GHOST!" But nothing happened, he then tried again, 'I SAID I'M GOING GHOST!" When nothing happened again, he exclaimed happily, "HA, HA! It worked! I don't have my ghost powers anymore! I'm normal again! Isn't that awesome?"

Sam then said sarcastically, "Yeah" and then Tucker said, "Great" and then Valerie said, "Wonderful" and then Jazz said, "Thrilling"

"Oh come on guys! Don't you realise what this means?" Danny asked cheerfully and then Sam answered sarcastically, "Yeah that you're just an average, non-special human again"

"Oh come on Sam. Think how great this is gonna be, I won't have to fight ghosts anymore. Now we can all just be normal teenagers and hang out as much as we want" Danny said. Sam then said sarcastically as she walked out of the lab, "Yeah normal rocks"

Tucker then walked up to him and said trying to hide his disappointment, "Hey if it's what you wanted then I'm glad for you man. We'll just have to find other ways to occupy our time, see ya" and then he left the lab with Valerie who said before leaving, "I respect your decision Danny"

"I really can't believe you did that. It feels like I lost a good friend, someone I was just starting to get to know" Jazz said sadly. Then Danny said in confusion, "Why is everyone but me bumbed about this? Danny Phantom's not needed anymore, from now own Danny Fenton is just a nice normal kid from a nice normal family. Now let's go get Dad out of jail"

Jazz was about to say something but Maddie placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Let him go Jazz. This is something Danny needs to figure out on his own, I'm a little disappointed in his decision as well but we need to continue to be there for him. He feels like he's protecting everyone by not being Danny Phantom anymore, but I have a feeling he'll make the right decision in the end"

"I hope so mum" Jazz said and then looked at the broken Fenton Portal once more before leaving the lab.

A few minutes later, Jack was standing at the RV with the rest of the family as he said, "I was this close to tunnelling myself out of there, with my trusty ice-cream spoon. But then they served ice-cream so well…"

Everyone got in the RV, except Danny who watched the scene of Masters Blasters fighting a giant purple ghost. Danny then said, "I'm gonna go for a walk guys. I'll be home later"

"Okay honey just be careful" Maddie said as she closed the door and then drove off.

"Don't worry I plan on being careful for a really long time" Danny said as he began to walk away from the scene of the fight.


	4. Chapter 4- The Disasteroid is discovered

Throughout the week, more ghosts showed up but that meant nothing for Danny since he no longer had his ghost powers. He's see ghosts such as Spectra, Youngblood and Johnny 13, but they were all taken care of by Masters Blasters.

It was now a Thursday afternoon and the four friends were sitting in Sam's theatre room watching the news, doing another report on Masters Blasters.

Lance Thunder announced on the news, "It's been another busy day for Mayor Masters, Masters Blasters who are now charging a small fee to cover their growing expenses" The news then turned on to Vlad announcing with a grin, "Yes quality ghost fighting is getting very expensive these days. Time, equipment, and storage it all adds up and since that cowardly Danny Phantom has disappeared, not that he ever was helpful, there's no-one else in town to assist us"

The TV then showed an image of Valerie hunting some ghost, but was knocked out of the way by Masters Blasters. Vlad then continued, "Oh there are certainly a few crackpots out there, who think they have what it takes but they only get in our way. It seems when it comes to fighting ghosts, we're the only game in town and I do so love games. Uh I mean, have a nice day"

Valerie looked down in embarrassment and then Tucker said to her, "Valerie don't listen to him, I think you're a great ghost hunter" Valerie smiled at that and kissed her boyfriend on the cheek.

All three then looked at Danny as he said happily, "Ah this is the life, just sitting around not fighting ghosts with my totally ordinary pals" Danny then asked Sam, "Could you pass me a corndog?"

Sam then raised her eyebrows, picked up a corndog and stuffed in Danny's mouth in annoyance. She then stood up and walked outside with Danny following her exclaiming, "Sam wait! There's no reason to get mad, the corndogs are made of tofu"

"I'm not mad about corndogs. You're not you anymore! You're just a normal kid and a selfish one at that" Sam said placing her arms at her hips.

Danny then asked, "How am I selfish? Because I don't want to endanger the people I care about the most?" Sam then said as she sat down on the staircase, "Danny don't you get it? You're powers gave you a chance to change things, a chance that no-one else had and I was thrilled to be helping you. But now your just one of the crowd again"

Danny sat next to her and asked, 'What's wrong with that?"

"Everything! You got to fight ghosts after school, while other kids fought acne and you don't seem to really care about what you gave up!" Sam exclaimed.

"I care! It's just I care about you and my family more" Danny said. Sam then continued as they watched Masters Blasters collecting money off an old man, "When you had your powers, I knew that this town was protected from evil. But now, who knows where we're heading"

Sam then stood up and walked back inside saying to Danny, "I'll always be your friend Danny and I'll always be there for you, but I can't live life just sitting on the side lines. I'm surprised to think that you can"

Danny sat there and thought about what Sam said while taking a bite out of his corndog, but then he spat it out in disgust and said, "YUCK! Tofu"

On Sunday afternoon, Danny walked up to the broken Fenton Portal and pressed the on button, the portal fizzled a little bit but nothing happened, he walked inside and shouted, "I'M GOING GHOST!" but once again nothing happened and he sat down on the edge of the portal realising that Sam was right.

Jack came down the stairs and saw Danny at the portal, he walked up to him and asked him, "Hey son what's going on?"

Danny looked up to his father and then stared at the floor, Jack then said, "You're regretting giving up your powers aren't ya?"

"Yeah. I thought that by getting rid of my powers, I wouldn't be putting you guys in danger anymore because of me. But maybe Sam was right that I was just being selfish" Danny answered.

Jack lifted his chin and said to him, "Danny whether you're a ghost or not, there are different ways we could be in danger and other ways we could be hurt, like getting cancer or loosing loved one to a car accident. Sure we were safer when you were protecting the town, but remember there are times where you can't save everyone and also we are always prepared to face any danger that will come our way. You will always have your family and friends by your side, no matter what. Plus I can always build another portal!"

Danny then began to cry as he realised he was also right, Jack hugged his son in a tight embrace as he continued to sob into his shoulder. The crying soon ended and both Fenton's walked back upstairs to the living room, they both sat down with Jazz and Maddie.

Lance Thunder suddenly announced on the TV, "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news from the Universal Observatory" The TV then showed two scientists announcing, "Earlier today, our stellar reading indicated that a massive asteroid is hurdling across the solar system, where it's trajectory will send it crashing directly into the earth" It then showed a live image of the asteroid near the earth as they continued, "If immediate action is not taken, our entire planet will be completely destroyed! We estimate we have one week before impact, the fate of the human race is at stake. One week, use it wisely!"

The TV then showed a simulation of what will happen when the asteroid hits the earth which sent the entire world into a state of panic. The Fenton's gasped in shock and Danny then wished in his head that he hadn't gotten rid of his powers at such an urgent time!


	5. Chapter 5- Fail or Success?

Screams of panic could be heard everywhere within Amity Park and other countries around the world, about the oncoming asteroid (or as most were calling it, the Disasteroid). The next day, all countries combined their efforts to try and stop it by sending missiles into space to destroy it, but unfortunately it didn't work.

After that plan, the Fenton's had no choice but to turn to Vlad in order to organise a fully funded mission to stop the asteroid. Danny, Maddie and Jazz are at the computers and monitoring screen while as Vlad stood on the sidelines as Lance Thunder showed a live report of the mission on the news.

"I'm here live at Fenton Works, where a privately funded mission to stop the Disasteroid is under way" Lance said to the camera.

Danny then whispered to Jazz, "I can't believe I'm just sitting here at a computer console, when I should be out there helping Dad stop this!" All three Fenton's then glared at Vlad, who continued to smile smugly. "And I really can't believe we have to do this with him!" Danny whispered again.

"We never would have gotten this mission up and running so fast, if he hadn't paid for everything. So at least until the world is saved, chill!" Jazz whispered back.

Lance Thunder then asked Danny, "How's it going young man?"

"Uh…My dad Jack Fenton, is piloting our new…" Danny started explaining until he was interrupted by a smiling Vlad Masters, " _My_ new" Danny then glared at him while continuing and pointing at the computer screen, " _Fenton_ rocket and is on his way to destroy the asteroid"

The computer showed a very determined, serious looking Jack Fenton along with Masters Blasters, sitting in the rocket with him. Lance Thunder commented, "He looks very serious about his mission"

"You'd be serious too, if you had to eat this freaky astronaut food. Freeze dried yam melt surprise. WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Jack exclaimed as he slammed the astronaut food to the floor.

"With me now is Amity Park's Mayor, Vlad Masters" Lance announced as he began to interview Vlad. "I understand you've sent in your own team of experts?" Lance asked and pointed his microphone at Vlad.

"Oh yes. Seeing as the world is in jeopardy, I felt that the Masters Blasters presence, was an absolute necessity. Plus think of how well their action figures will sell" Vlad answered with his still wide smile, while holding three Masters Blasters toys in both his hands.

" _Leave it to Vlad to make a serious situation into a profit. But something still doesn't feel right about this mission, it's not like Vlad to just help us after we discovered his secret"_ Maddie said in her head.

"Dad, mission status?" Danny asked into the communicator.

Jack stood at the controls and said, "Readying seismic drill charges" and then pressed a red button and shouted, "FIRE!"

Out of the rocket came to large drill like missiles, they hit the asteroid and began to drill inside the giant green rock, a timer then could be seen on the control panel indicating the amount of time before the missiles would go off.

"Detonation in 3, 2, 1!" Danny announced as the timer finished and then suddenly, a large explosion occurred, sending rock shards and flames everywhere and it seemed like the world had just been saved as Jazz, Maddie and Danny cheered for the success.

The same was happening inside the rocket with the Masters Blasters and Jack as he exclaimed, "HA! I knew we could do it. There isn't a rock anywhere that can outsmart Jack Fenton!"

But before he could continue, he looked out the window as the Disasteroid went past them still intact and not definitely not destroyed!

"That's the Disasteroid, you had us blow up the wrong one you idiot!" Download said angrily!

"But I…I couldn't have! Masters punched in the co-ordinates for me! Unless… _Of course, Vlad must've given me the wrong co-ordinates to make me look like an idiot and screw up everything!"_ Jack said in his head and before he knew it, he was being punched by Masters Blasters.

The three Fenton's and Lance Thunder looked down in sadness as Maddie said, "That was our last chance"

Lance Thunder left the lab with the camera crew, while the others stayed behind. As Danny began to walk away too, he bumped into Vlad as he said in mock shock, "Whoops! Looks like I set the wrong co-ordinates silly me, you know how bad I can be with computers"

All three of them glared and walked away in an effort to try and ignore him but then stopped when he continued with a smug smile, "Looks like your father has failed yet once again Daniel and at a time when the world needs a _hero_ the most"

Danny then retorted back at Vlad, "At least he tried Vlad! What have you done except send other's to do your work for you?"

"And where are you Danny Phantom?" Vlad asked back accusingly and then continued, "Looks like my plan to shame you into hiding, was even more effective then I could've hoped! I mean getting rid of your powers, I never thought that you would have the guts to do that"

"So you were up to something! I knew it!" Maddie exclaimed.

Vlad and Danny then growled at each other up close and then Danny tried to punch him, but failed as Vlad simply moved out of the way allowing Danny to fall to the ground. Jazz and Maddie took defensive positions, ready to fight Vlad if necessary.

Suddenly Shelly on the news immediately reported, "I'm just getting word that scientists now know, the Disasteroid originated from the rings of Saturn two weeks ago!"

"Saturn?" Danny wondered and then shouted in realising while pointing at Vlad, "Your satellite exploded, that's what moved the asteroid. You're the one who caused this catastrophe!"

Vlad then smiled evilly as he transformed into his ghost half and picked Danny up roughly by the front of his shirt, held him up close to his face as snapped, "Defeating you was just the first act of my little show. Get ready for Act Two!" and then he threw Danny into the broken Fenton Portal, hitting his head on the metal of the floor.

"DANNY!" The two Fenton woman yelled as they ran over to help Danny. Vlad laughed evilly and flew out of the lab intangibly.

"Danny are you okay?" Maddie asked as she held her sons head in her lap, but could only hear him groan in pain as his eyes remained half opened.

"What are we gonna do mum?" Jazz asked. Maddie then answered as she looked up at Jazz, "I really don't know sweetie. I really don't know"


	6. Chapter 6- A Hero's Ghostly Return

The next day, Vlad had organised a town meeting and also a live announcement to the entire world, all the world was watching as Vlad stood there at the town hall along with the Masters Blasters by his side. The Fenton's along with Sam, Tucker and Valerie looking at Vlad suspiciously.

"Tell me again, why are we here?" Sam asked.

"Cause' we've got to see what Vlad's up to. He says he has news that will impact the entire world" Danny answered, not taking his eyes off Vlad.

"Citizens of the earth, I have that will impact the entire. Though every attempt in destroying the Disasteroid has failed, I have come to you today offering an alternative solution. One that I'll think you'll find most surprising" Vlad announced and then stood on the stand and immediately flew into the air which shocked the crowd.

He then transformed into his ghost half and laughed evilly, which caused not only all of Amity Park to gasp in both shock and fright, but also the entire world.

"Oh no" Danny exclaimed and then Jack said, "Well that was unexpected"

The Masters Blasters then fired up their ecto weapons and prepared to shoot Vlad, but he merely duplicated himself into three and blasted all three of them with ecto-rays, leaving them unconscious. He then merged into one and flew back in front of the crowd and announced, "Yes though I used my human half to walk among you, it's obvious that I'm a far superior creature"

"Who are you?" Shelley from the Amity Park news asked and then Vlad answered, "Though the world has come to know me as Vlad Masters billionaire mayor of Amity Park, I prefer you call me by my chosen slightly more evil name, Vlad Plasmius"

"I can't believe it, he actually revealed his secret" Maddie said sticking close to Jack.

" _I'm more worried that he might reveal Danny's secret now"_ Jack said in his head.

"I have a proposition to make, the nations of the world must agree unanimously to pay me five hundred billion dollars and make me absolute ruler. In return I shall use my ghost powers to turn it intangible" Vlad continued.

"Evil but ingenious! That way it will just pass harmlessly through the earth" Maddie said to the others.

"It's your choice world, be destroyed or be saved, oh and ruled by me. I eagerly await your decision" Vlad finished and then he cackled his usual evil laugh and disappeared from the scene.

"What happens now?" Valerie asked.

"Looks like either we change the name of the earth to Vladsylvania or I somehow figure a way out of this mess" Danny answered determinedly.

Two hours later, the world decided that it had no choice but to meet Vlad's proposal and so they gathered at the Fenton Rocket and watched with a heavy heart three of the world leader's hand over a contract to Vlad.

Vlad then smiled as he signed the contract and said, "And that concludes Act Two of what I like to call, one nation under Vlad. On to the finale!"

As much as Jack hated this, he had to fly the Fenton Rocket and escort Vlad into space, Maddie stayed home with everyone else and watched from the computer monitor. The rocket's engines roared and then in less than 20 seconds, they were in outer space and heading towards the asteroid.

Jack just continued to not look at Vlad and decided to break the silence and said, "Well Vlad I hope your proud of yourself. I can't believe that I was ever your friend"

"FRIEND?! Hardly, though I should be thanking you Jack. After all if it hadn't been for you, I wouldn't be moments away from ruling the earth and then I'll steal Maddie from you and make her my queen" Vlad said as he stood up and walked towards the door in space gear.

Jack then stood up and angrily said, "She will never love you Vlad! You don't even know what love is! It's because of you that our son will have nightmares because of all the torture you put him through that night and be constantly reminded of how he nearly died at your hands!"

"I'll remember that when not only will I make her love me, but also finally get rid of your son" Vlad said as he closed the door and flew out the rocket.

Vlad flew up to the asteroid and placed his hands on it, but for some reason he was electrocuted and found that he couldn't use his powers on it at all. He then angrily shouted at his hologram of Maddie, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!"

The hologram then answered before disconnecting, "Asteroid is composed entirely of unique anti-ghost element, ectoranium"

"Ectoranium? Then I can never touch it. NO GHOST CAN! That means the earth is doomed and even if it wasn't I can never go back, I've revealed my true self. I'll be forever hunted" Vlad said in realisation that his plans have failed.

He then looked up to a really angry looking Jack who had just watched everything from the ship and then crossed his arms at his formal friend. Vlad then asked hopefully, "Jack you have to help me, you wouldn't turn your back on an old friend would you?"

"An old friend? No. You? Yes" Jack answered and then flew the rocket back to earth leaving Vlad behind in the vast void of space.

Vlad then looked upon the earth again and closed his eyes in regret, he then flew off realising he could probably never return to earth.

Maddie, Sam, Tucker, Jazz and Valerie watched the entire scene from the computer monitor in the lab.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Tucker asked.

Danny came into the lab and then asked everyone, "What if we didn't make the asteroid intangible?"

"Then it would obliterate the earth" Tucker answered quickly.

"Not if we made the earth intangible" Danny then suggested with a smile on his face.

"The whole earth intangible? Are you kidding?"" Sam said confused.

"To do that, we'd need like hundreds of ghosts" Valerie said.

"Behold the addresses of hundreds of ghosts" Danny said as he held out the Infimap.

Sam then stood up smiling at Danny and said, "Now that's the Danny I know. So much for sitting on the sidelines huh?"

Suddenly someone came flying into the lab, it was a twelve year old girl with white hair and green eyes, wearing a black and white jumpsuit and looked a lot like Danny. It was Danielle!

"Danny! Could you use a hand cuz?" Danielle asked as she landed in front of them.

"Danielle! It's good to see you and yes we could use your help" Danny answered as he ran up and hugged her.

"Danny we don't have a cousin named Danielle" Maddie said wondering who the little girl is.

"Oh right sorry. For those who don't know, this is Danielle. She's my clone, created by Vlad in one of his attempts to create his own half-ghost son" Danny said and then began to explain the rest of the story to everyone.

By the time he was finished, Maddie decided that once everything was over they were going to adopt Danielle into the family. Dani smiled at this and gave everyone hugs and cried tears of joy. They then prepared the Spectre Speeder to go and gather ghost for their plan.

Realising that the Fenton Portal was destroyed, the map had shown them a natural portal that was gonna open at the sign that advertised Nasty Burger and so they flew in.

"WOW! This is amazing" Maddie exclaimed.

"I don't believe it" Jazz commented as she awed at the dimension they were flying in.

"Believe it Jazz, welcome to the Ghost Zone. Sort of a Ghost-R-Us" Danny said.

Everyone then noticed that it was completely quiet as they continued to fly through the zone, but suddenly they were hit by a blast and the vehicle landed in a giant blue box.

"What's going on?" Valerie asked and then Skulker appeared in front of them.

"Foolish of you to come here in your human form ghost child. Seeking refuge in the Ghost Zone like all the others?" Skulker said.

"What others?" Danny asked in confusion.

Skulker then gestured to some of the ghost floating behind him while answering, "All these ghosts. They've returned here because you humans put your world in danger. Now the Ghost Zone is bursting at the seams!"

"But it's the flipside of our world. If the earth gets destroyed, the Ghost Zone goes too" Tucker exclaimed which caused Skulker to get even madder.

He then pushed a button on his belt, which caused the box to send painful vibrations upon them. They all screamed in pain until Danny, quickly pushed a button on the controls that sent a ray to destroy the box. With the Spectre Speeder released, Sam pushed on the pedal and flew the vehicle at full speed, Skulker then began to follow them along with a whole bunch of other ghosts.

Danny then told the others, "You guys get into the escape pod"

"But Danny…" Sam started and then Danny said, "Go Sam, I'll be okay"

Sam nodded and then followed everyone else into the escape pod. Danny took over the steering wheel and pushed the button that released the escape pod and then continued flying ahead. Tucker activated the cloaking device on the pod and the ghost just flew right by them, the other then looked on and hoped Danny would be okay as the pod re-appeared.

Danny continued to fly away from Skulker and the other ghosts, but was suddenly stopped as he crashed into the Behemoth ghost. Danny then gasped as he saw Skulker and the other ghost had finally caught up with him.

"It's not enough you destroy your own world, but now you have to destroy ours too?!" Skulker exclaimed as he prepared his gun.

"WAIT! You don't…" Danny began to try and reason but didn't get a chance to when he then heard Skulker shout, "FIRE!" and all of them fired their blasts at the Spectre Speeder.

Danny covered his eyes from the blasts and screamed as the entire ship was destroyed and the blasts hit him dead on. Danny continued to cringe in pain and kept thinking that this might the end, but what he didn't know that inside, the ecto rays had begun to merge with his DNA.

The blasts stopped and suddenly in a bright flash of light, Danny Fenton was no longer floating there, but it was the one and only Danny Phantom! And man he was now angry and happy at the same time, everyone in the escape pod cheered at the return of his powers and the ghosts then just floated there in fear as he said, "You just made a big mistake. Well gang there's good news and bad news. The good news? My powers are back. Bad news? My powers are back!"

He then took in a huge breath of air and released a powerful ghostly wail upon the ghosts, which sent them flying in huge waves of energy. He stopped his wail and flew towards the escape pod as Sam exclaimed happily, "Danny it's you! Well there's always you and…"

"I know what you mean Sam, thanks" Danny said smiling.

"Those ghosts are gonna come back" Maddie said and then Dani continued, "Something tells me they're not gonna be too happy about helping us"

"You're right. We'd better get out of here until we've got this thing figured out" Danny said as he pushed the pod through the portal.

When they came out, they all came home to a waiting Jack.

"Are you guys okay? I got Maddie's note that you went into the Ghost Zone"

"We're fine dad and great news, my powers are back!" Danny said, Jack then laughed and pulled his son into a huge embrace and then placed him down on the ground.

"Okay everyone, we need to organise everything and we gotta do it fast. We only have five days until the asteroid hits" Danny said.

"What's the plan Danny-boy?" Jack asked.

"Okay here's what we'll do…" Danny began.


	7. Chapter 7- A Happy Ghostly Ending

"Danny Phantom is back! After a strange absence, the teen ghost fighter has a message for the world" Lance Thunder reported, gesturing to the town hall where once again everyone had gathered around to hear what their ghostly hero has to say.

Danny walked up to the stand and said, "Uh, hello there. I have a plan that could save us all from the asteroid and this one is absolutely free. How great is that?"

An elderly woman in the crowd then asked curiously, "If ghosts can't touch the asteroid, how are you gonna stop it?"

"Because we're not gonna turn the asteroid intangible, we're gonna turn the earth intangible" Danny said showing his determination.

The crowd gasped at this plan and wondered if it could work. Danny then moved to the side and allowed Tucker to take the stand, with his laptop.

"Ladies, gentlemen, various nations and stuff. My name is Tucker Foley and I am a techno geek" Tucker said and then a bunch of nerd in the crowd exclaimed, "Hi Tucker!"

Tucker merely waved at them and then pushed a button on his laptop, which activated a large screen for the crowd to see images of what the plan is and then he continued to announce, "The new plan is very simple, with a strong enough ghostly power source and a big enough transfer device, we can send the ghosts intangibility across the entire planet! This way the asterois will pass harmlessly through"

"That's the plan, who's with us?" Danny asked with determination.

At first everyone was silent, but then one by one everyone cheered for their ghostly saviour. Mr Lancer then muttered, "They never put that much effort into their schoolwork"

Over the next few days, everyone was busy at the North Pole putting the plan into action.

"Tucker Foley will lead the construction team in building the transfer device, while Jack and Maddie Fenton's team will spread the transfer cables across the globe. If we all come together, not as separate nations but as one world, we can do this" Danny announced to the United Nations, who cheered for the plan.

The day had finally come that the asteroid would hit the earth, it wouldn't come for 6 hours and the transfer device was finally complete.

"Not bad. Now all we need is a massive ghost power source" Sam said as Danny, Dani and Jazz came up to her. Danny was getting ready to leave, he had the Fenton Jet all ready to go.

"You sure you don't want us to come with you?" Dani asked.

"I'm sure, I can move faster on my own. Are mum and dad on their way back?" Danny asked.

"Yep. I just finished speaking to them on the radio, they just finished placing all the cables around the world. They'll be here in less than 30 minutes" Jazz answered.

Danny then pulled out the map, took a look and said, "I gotta go, according to the map a portal is going to open over the pole any minute now"

Jazz then gave her brother a hug and said, "See you back here soon little brother and thanks"

Danny gave her smile as she walked away, Dani came up and gave him a hug as well while saying, "See you soon cuz or should I say big brother" Danny smiled at that as she flew to get ready at the transfer device, leaving Danny alone with Sam.

Sam looked down sadly as she grabbed Danny's hand and placed a class ring within his palm. Danny at first gave Sam a confused look until Sam said, "It's the ring you were going to give Valerie, you asked me to hold it remember? Something tells me it was really meant for me" and then she flipped it over as the engraving showed her name, instead of 'Wes'.

"Take it with you, but promise to bring it back" Sam said as she closed his hand and then continued, "If you promise, then I know I'll see you again"

"If we make it through this…" Danny started and then Sam intervened correcting, " _When_ we make it through this"

"Right when we make it through this, I-I have a few things I need to talk to you about" Danny finished.

"I think I'd be willing to listen and no matter how this ends, this whole ride we've been on together I wouldn't change it for the world. Not one bit" Sam said.

Danny then held Sam by the arms and began to say, "Me neither, I…"

Sam then leaned in and gave Danny a kiss on the cheek, which caused him to let go of her arms for a second as he went wide eyed. She continued to look down sadly, but then felt Danny lift her chin up and they both kissed. Danny held onto Sam's face as they kissed for a few more seconds.

They both let go and smiled as Danny said, "Wow! Remind me to save the world more often"

"Go" Sam said and with a nod, he flew off to the Fenton Jet and flew in intangibly.

He looked up at the sky and right on cue, a natural ghost portal formed. He pushed a few buttons and the jet took off into the air, he looked down again at Sam who waved at him, he gave her a smile and then flew into the Ghost Zone.

"One ghost powered source coming up" Danny exclaimed as he looked at the map and flew into a ghost's realm. He activated the ghost net and when he came out, there was a ghost lizard trapped in the net.

"Okay one down, ninety-six billion to go" Danny said as he continued on to more lairs, the net getting fuller and fuller with every passing minute. He didn't need to capture Frostbite, Pandora or Clockwork since they were his allies, they immediately agreed to help and began to get ready to head to the human world.

Danny continued to fill up the net with more ghosts until finally it was full and he began to head back to the real world and he exclaimed, "Awesome! I think this is gonna work"

But then suddenly he felt something hit the jet and then suddenly the net was broken by a laser and all the ghosts were free.

"Auto eject" The computer said, earning a confused look from Danny but then suddenly he was ejected from the aircraft.

He then got out of the seat intangibly and turned around to see Skulker standing there, as the ghosts flew out of the net and man he was not happy as he said, "We warned you once ghost brat!"

He suddenly found himself surrounded by all of his enemies and millions of other ghosts he didn't even know and they weren't exactly happy with him at all. Lydia and Medusa tried to grab him but failed as he avoided them and said, "WAIT! Let me explain, our worlds are linked. If mine goes, yours goes too. I have a plan"

Skulker didn't seem to be listening as he blasted him with his gun, which sent him into Vortex who then grabbed him by his hair and held him up, Danny cringed at the pain but then screamed as Vortex electrified him with a burst of electricity and then tossed him in the middle of everyone.

Danny floated their holding his body in pain, already bruises and cuts were starting to form. Skulker, Amorpho, Spectra and Box ghost came up to him ready to give him more pain, but then Danny said, "Look I know you hate my world and wouldn't lift a finger to help it, but I thought you might care about saving your own!"

They then leaned in and was about to start hurting him until they heard someone say, "STOP! Listen to what he has to say"

All of them looked up to see Clockwork along with Frostbite and Pandora. Skulker then said much to his anger, "Very well, tell us your plan"

Meanwhile back at the pole, Tucker and Jazz looked on anxiously at the camera monitor watching the portal and both smiled as Tucker exclaimed, "He's coming back!"

Everyone gathered at the windows to watch, the Fenton Jet came through the portal which caused them all to cheer in excitement but stopped when suddenly the Jet went crashing into the icy glaciers.

Sam ran up to the windows on the brink of tears and exclaimed, "Danny no! H-he can't be!"

The radar beeped and Tucker shouted, "IT'S COMING!" and then the asteroid covered the sun and sent them into darkness.

Valerie began to cry and hugged Tucker in an aide to comfort as he said, "At least we tried our best. I love you Val"

"I love you too Tuck" Valerie said as she continued to cry and kiss him.

Maddie and Jazz cried into Jack's arms as he held them and said, "Listen I just want to let you all know that…I love you and I'm so proud of each and every one of you for trying your best. And Danny I don't know if you can hear me but, I love you so much and I'm so proud of you"

"We love you too dad" Jazz said while still crying and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek.

Jack and Maddie gave each other one final kiss and prepared themselves, until they heard Sam shout, "LOOK THE PORTAL!"

Everyone gathered at the windows once more and suddenly out through the portal was Danny leading all the ghosts to the transfer device. Dani flew out of the room and joined them all as they got into position on the device.

Danny then said to Skulker, "I still can't believe you guys agreed to help me, looks like there is a heart under all that cyber armour"

"Don't get too sentimental. We're not here to save you, we're here to save us" Skulker simply said as he placed his hands on the device.

"Let's just get this party started!" Danny exclaimed as he too got into position.

Everyone inside went to the computers and immediately got to work, the asteroid was getting closer and they were running out of time. All the ghosts then put all their energy into the device, getting it all powered up and sending the energy through the transfer cables.

TUCKER! HOW MUCH LONGER?!" Danny asked through breaths into his Fenton Phone.

As the asteroid began to come through the atmosphere, Tucker shouted, "NOW!" and with that, all the ghosts activated their intangibility into the device, which sent it into the transfer cables and turned the whole world intangible. The asteroid began to go through the earth, the ghosts were staring to get worn out but didn't give up as they continued to stay intangible.

"Where's the asteroid?" Danny asked as he continued to put all of his energy into the device.

The asteroid then suddenly burst through the ground and back into space, they had done it! Everyone gave each other hugs and sighs of relief that the plan worked. The ghosts turned made the world tangible again and flew to the ground.

Everyone came running out of the tower to cheer for their hero, as Danny landed on the ground he was suddenly knocked to the ground by Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Valerie and Dani into a huge hug. They got off of him and Sam said, "Awesome!"

"Nice job little brother or should I say hero" Jazz said as she helped him off the ground. They then looked at Skulker and the other ghosts who stood before them.

"I don't know what to say other than thanks Skulker. To all of you" Danny said smiling at them.

Skulker then grabbed him by his suit and said while grinning, "Don't get too mushy on us ghost child. Remember I'll never stop hunting you and now that you've saved your world, you're a much more valuable prize"

He let go of Danny and then all the ghost flew back into the portal with nothing more to say. The portal then closed and Danny couldn't help but smile.

He was then pulled into a large hug by his parents as Jack said, "I'm so proud of you son"

"Son? Mr Fenton what did you mean by that?" Mr Lancer asked.

"Uh…Well uh…I mean" Jack stammered but then felt a hand on his arm.

He looked down at Danny as he said, "It's okay dad, its time"

Both his parents smiled proudly at him, Danny then looked around once more and then transformed into his human half and finally revealed his secret. Everyone was at first shocked about this, but then they all cheered and applauded him for he had saved all their lives.

A few days later, everyone had gathered at town hall where Tucker Foley the new mayor of Amity Park walked up to the stage next to something huge covered by a cloth.

"Citezins of Amity Park and of the world, as the youngest mayor of Amity Park history, it's my great honour to present this commemorative statue, honouring the hero who bravely saved us all. Danny Phantom" Tucker announced and then pulled the cloth off to reveal a statue of Danny Phantom holding the world above his head.

"An exact duplicate of this statue stands proudly in the capital of every nation of the world and it will stand as long as we have our world. Because thanks to Danny Phantom, we still have one" Tucker finished.

Everyone applauded at Tucker. Jack then picked Dani up and placed her on his shoulders as he said, "Good news kiddo, your now officially a Fenton!"

Dani smiled and then cried tears of joy as she was placed down and embraced by both Jack and Maddie. Tucker walked down from the stage and was immediately kissed by Valerie as she said, "Mayor Foley, I gotta admit it has a nice ring to it"

Tucker smiled and asked Jazz, "Where the heck are Danny and Sam?"

"I don't know. He said he had some unfinished business to attend to" Jazz answered.

Up on the hill were Danny and Sam as they watched the ceremony from there while sitting under the tree. Sam then said, "I can't believe you didn't want to attend your own ceremony"

"Well you know me, I kind of like sitting on the sidelines sometimes" Danny said.

"And you're cool with the world knowing your secret identity?" Sam asked.

"Yeah the time for secrets is over. The world is safe, time for new beginnings" Danny answered as he continued to smile.

"You're a big star now, probably the biggest in the world. You'll probably get pretty busy and I won't see much of you anymore" Sam said sadly but then Danny said, "I wouldn't count on that"

He then reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring, he then placed it on Sam's finger which caused her to smile and shed a tear of joy.

"Sam I couldn't have done any of this without you and I don't care what's coming next, I just hope that whatever it is, your there to share it with me" Danny said.

Sam then said, "I will be. I just have to warn you, I'm not pushover you know. I still have my own way of doing things" Danny chuckled and then said, "That's what I'm counting on"

The two of them then leaned in and shared another kiss, finally becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. Meanwhile in space, Vlad was sitting on a space rock.

"Actually being a free-roaming space nomad isn't half bad. At least it's quiet and I...AHHH!" Vlad exclaimed as he was hit by the asteroid.

Back on earth Danny stood up and transformed into his ghost half and asked Sam, "What do you say? Wanna go for a ride and see where the future takes us?"

"Why not?" Sam said and then held bridal style by Danny who then took off into the air and flew past the statue, Sam then said, "Cool statue. Personally I would've made it of recycled materials, but that's just me"

Danny then laughed and said, "That's my Sam"

THE END

 **AUTHORS NOTE**

YAHOOOO Another story completed. I might be doing another sequel to this but I'm not sure. In the meantime, I'll continue to work on my other stories.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
